<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sending a sea full of love by GayKaiba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726281">Sending a sea full of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba'>GayKaiba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy AU, H2O science, M/M, Mer AU, birthday fic, multi-chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a birthday fic for Honda Hiroto but has quickly evolved into a work that will need a continuation. I love merfolk thats all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sending a sea full of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honda+Hiroto">Honda Hiroto</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honda had seen plenty of strange things during his handful of years- many of which would see no competition for what would probably be the remainder of his lifetime. So when he saw Kaiba show up fully clothed to his pool party- Honda didn’t blink twice. It would have been more strange, in his mind, had Kaiba shown any amount of skin- to anyone.</p>
<p>He couldn’t imagine that guy taking off his poots to shower, he probably slept in those too tight turtle necks. </p>
<p>He greeted Kaiba with a wave and received a nod in kind. He was being acknowledged today- that was all the gift Honda needed. He had told his friends not to spend their money, all he wanted was their presence and for the most part everyone had cooperated with that wish. The only person to get him anything was Bakura, and he had done so before anyone else arrived. Bakura was a spiritual person, although Honda wasn’t the same. He was a practitioner of Wicca and Paganism- two similar but different belief systems. He had been handed one pink stone with a rune carved into it. Bakura didn’t explain, but he never did. Honda knew that his friend had his best interests at heart and trusted that it wasn’t a curse. </p>
<p>He didn’t subscribe to either wicca or paganism, so he probably wouldn’t have understood the meaning behind the gift had it been explained anyway. He’d hold onto it, something small like this wasn’t a big deal. It was on his bedside table now.</p>
<p>Presently, Jounouchi was the only one to kick up a fuss with Kaiba’s lack of swimwear- but he had fun picking on Kaiba, those two really had become best friends in recent years. </p>
<p>Jounouchi forced a fake scandalised gasp, although he wasn’t good at it and instead sounded like he was choking. “Hey! How’re ya gon’ swim in that!” A rhetorical question and one that had Jounouchi laughing to himself, like he was somehow one-upping Kaiba despite the fact that he never had before and never would. “Diddya forget it was a pool party?”</p>
<p>Kaiba scoffed, although not with any amount of disdain. Their spats were only in good nature these days. “Although I’m sure this may come as a shock to you, Jounouchi, not everyone enjoys swimming for pleasure.” His retort didn’t bite, and it surely wasn’t an insult. How strange to see his close friends having a conversation that didn’t start with unnecessary malice.</p>
<p>As if to ruin Kaiba’s resolve to remain respectful while in attendance, Jounouchi replied, his tone eating shit, much like his now growing grin. “Bet you don’t know how to swim.” He was laughing at his own joke, elbowing Yuugi into joining him- although he didn’t need to. The visual of Kaiba, a man who owned a beach home, not knowing how to swim, was funny enough as it was.</p>
<p>Kaiba was kind enough to let them purge their giggles now before he carried on. Although to Honda, he seemed to be thinking. “I don’t.” </p>
<p>No one believed that for a second. </p>
<p>Honda stepped in now, before someone could test Kaiba’s claim by throwing him into the pool. That someone being Otogi, who was already stalking around behind Kaiba- waiting for an opening.</p>
<p>Never go to a pool party overdressed- no one will respect that.</p>
<p>“Hey- I’m just glad you showed, dude. You don’t have to swim if you don’t want to.” He looked past Kaiba to Otogi. “And if anyone wants to force you, I’ll send them home.”</p>
<p>That was the cause for much disappointment from more than two of his friends. Although Jounouchi and Otogi were louder with their want to push Kaiba in, Yuugi and Anzu both had been waiting in anticipation for someone else to do it. </p>
<p>Kaiba kept eye contact with him for a moment, seeming almost touched by Honda’s warning. Although that couldn’t have been what he felt now. He was better at masking his emotions than that and Honda was very aware of that fact. He was glad regardless. </p>
<p>He wanted to be someone Kaiba felt he could trust to be on his side- and that was mostly his very one-sided crush talking. </p>
<p>He didn’t know how to break this moment, and he was the last person to want to- but they had a Yuugi, who was unamused with half the reccommended dose of homoerotic tension. He splashed water from his place at the pool steps directly into Anzu’s face. </p>
<p>She had been taken off-guard. </p>
<p>Anzu floundered for a moment, wiping the water from her eyes before dunking Yuugi’s head under the water. This exchange was loud enough to take Kaiba’s attention, and Honda’s soon after.</p>
<p>Honda decided not to swim.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>